


adrenaline

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Adrenaline affects everyone in different ways.





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Bucky/Tony porn :)

Adrenaline has a different effect on everyone.

It made Clint feel wired; on edge and just as likely to snap at someone as to laugh hysterically. It made Natasha sharper, her gaze more pointed and cautious. It made Steve more assertive, his tone more demanding than ever. 

It made Tony horny. 

It took a few flights in the armor before he realized that. Granted, it wasn’t all the time. He wasn’t a psychopath; he didn’t get hard after beating down terrorists. It was the thrill after a brush with death. Nearly dying but zooming out at the last second and finding himself safe and sound; coming so close to dying left him in a state. 

It was embarrassing after a few missions with the Avengers but eventually he learned to control it. Caring for Bruce, making sure Natasha didn’t chop Clint’s head off and listening to Thor’s booming voice did wonders for chilling his feverish response. Then Bucky came along and it was even worse than before. 

Because adrenaline excited Bucky. 

Watching his blue eyes light up after a fight, his biceps tensing as he paced the quinjet did nothing to help Tony’s concentration. The Brooklyn brogue slipped out, his words more clipped than usual as he told jokes and waited, poised for a fight. He would cut Tony glances beneath his lashes, as if he knew what he was doing to Tony. But there was no way he could because Tony made sure to control his reaction. Kept the flushing to a minimum and let his armor cover the more noticeable evidence. 

He thought he was doing a great job until they encountered an enhanced individual with telekinesis and his armor was ripped apart and strewn across five counties. He ends up on the ship in his undersuit and in a pretty awkward predicament. He secures a spot in the back corner of the quinjet and takes a couple deep breaths. It wouldn’t do for the others to find out what a weirdo he was. He was content to just ride the rest of the way home in silence but then he feels eyes on him. 

Cringing, he opens his eyes to see Bucky staring at him from the front of the plane. He cocks his head to the side curiously, almost concerned but as Tony shifts nervously, his hands clasped in front of his crotch, a knowing look comes over him and the son of a bitch smirks. He actually smirks at Tony. 

He makes to get up from his seat and Tony shakes his head vehemently. He sits down in the very back row of seats and prays Bucky stays where he is. Instead, Bucky takes a seat next to Tony, a blanket in hand. He smiles at Tony slyly, “Seems like you could use this, doll,” he murmurs and oh, Tony hates him. 

He takes the blanket with a grimace, “Not a word.”

“What?” Bucky asks innocently, his eyes on the front. “Lot of guys get like this after a fight. You just gonna ride it out?”

“Planning on it,” Tony says quietly. Steve shoots them a look and Tony waves awkwardly.

“Yeah? Go home, make an excuse to skip the debrief and jack off?” he asks, his voice low and it sends a flash of warmth down Tony’s spine. 

“Maybe,” he says honestly.

“Steve won’t like that.”

“He can deal,” Tony says, shifting in his seat. Bucky shoots him a look, his eyes trailing down Tony’s body to the bundle of fabric over his lap and back to Tony’s face, his eyes dark. His tongue peaks out to trace over his lips before he speaks. 

“Can’t let you get in trouble. You get yelled at, we all get yelled at.” He swallows, Tony’s eyes following the way his Adam’s apple bobs before he’s reaching out and sliding his hand beneath the blanket. Tony freezes, in shock. 

“What are you doing?”

“Helping a teammate,” he explains and pulls at the fastening for Tony’s pants. Tony sucks in a breath, checking that the others’ eyes are still ahead before his own fall shut. Bucky’s hand is warm and certain as it slithers beneath the tight fabric and takes hold of Tony’s cock. Tony sighs, waiting as Bucky strokes him carefully. He starts off slow, just getting a feel of him, his grip loose enough that Tony starts to relax. Then he tightens up, stroking from root to tip and making Tony’s toes curl up in his shoes. 

“Bucky,” he murmurs, drifting over to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky laughs, his shoulder shaking beneath Tony’s cheek.

“Good?” he asks teasingly, his hand tightening further as he strokes. Tony blinks his eyes open tiredly, checking to see that they hadn’t drawn anyone’s attention before he nods quietly. “You really needed this, huh?” he asks, humming when Tony shakes in response. “Yeah, you did. Should’ve said something.”

Tony stifles a moan in Bucky’s shoulder, swallowing a few times before he can speak. “Embarrassing,” he admits quietly and earns another laugh. Bucky strokes him faster and Tony’s stomach starts to tighten, the heat pooling in his center. 

He wraps his hands around Bucky’s arm, burying his face in Bucky’s neck as he starts to pant. He’s trying to keep quiet, stifling all moans in Bucky’s skin but it’s getting harder with every twist of Bucky’s wrist. He feels himself reach the edge, gasping as Bucky’s free hand comes up to cup the back of his head and then he’s coming. Bucky’s crushing their mouths together as he groans, spilling over Bucky’s hand and the damp, warm fabric surrounding them. He’s bucking into Bucky’s fist, his mouth open as Bucky takes his tongue and makes it his. Bucky works him through it, milking Tony’s cock like his goal is to make him as messy as possible. There’s no way Tony gets out of this without a very noticeable stain and at this point, he doesn’t care. He pulls away to nose into Bucky’s neck as his cock jerks and spills what’s left. 

Bucky scratches at his scalp, his voice low and smug as he says, “See, doesn’t that feel better?” Tony bites at Bucky’s shoulder in retaliation and earns another laugh. Bucky finally releases Tony’s cock and cleans his hand with the blanket. 

Tony rests his chin on Bucky’s shoulder as he looks to him for guidance. “You want me to… uh,” he shrugs and Bucky shakes his head with a smile. 

“Not here. You can pay me back later.” His smile is easy, eyes warm. “If you want. It was more fun for me.”

And Tony wants. He’d always secretly wondered what it would be like to suck Bucky’s cock but he’d never ask. Instead, he rests his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “I can’t possibly go to the debrief now.”

“I’ll cover for you.”


End file.
